Total Drama Roadtrip
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Ever wanted to compete on Total Drama? Now is your chance, not your characters! Submit your OC and CONTROL them as twenty teens go on a roadtrip around the USA to win one million dollars!
1. RP Adventure

A kid is sitting at home watching Total Drama Island, "man it would be so cool if I was on Total Drama Island!" The kid cheered to himself. The door next to him suddenly bursted open, making the kid jump, with a man walking in.

"What if I told you I could make your dream a reality?" The man as the kid who just looked confused.

"I need an adult..." The kid began as the man continued to talk.

"I am Steve Daniels, and I am here to tell you that just like your favorite Total Drama contestants, now is your chance to actually compete!" Steve told the kid, "and to you people out their thinking that I am going to send in a character and read the story you are wrong!

"You get to play as the character you submit," Steve began as him and the kid were now standing on a bus. "This is a roleplay, not a story! You will send in a character and YOU will get to compete on an undecided day and have the time of your life acting out characters and trying to win Total Drama Roadtrip!"

"Will anyone important be there roleplaying?" The kid asked as Steve rubbed his head.

"Of course little kid!" Steve began, "writer of Total Drama Eviction, GonardWithTheTDL, will be hosting the show! Writer of the new hit story Total Drama: The Classic Edition, LazyAwesomeNinja, will be competing!"

"Anyone really big?" The kid as Steve grinned.

"Oh yes! Writer of the hit story that has over 300 reviews 37000 views! Total Drama Avengeance: Old Losers Vs New Losers writer ChrisATD1 will be competing on this awesome season!"

"Well I have to get in on this!" The kid cheered.

"I like your enthusiasm but you are to young!" Steve grinned as he looked at the camera, "this is a can't miss opportunity so sign up now and make some new awesome friends as we step into the world of actually competing in challenges! On...

Total

Drama

Roadtrip!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no chat. This roleplay is going to be amazingly fun! This is not a story. We are going to roleplay on a Chatango chatroom, it is so much fun! You will make great new friends, try to win, and you get that Total Drama feel in your chest you don't get reading stories! Plus you get to become friends with ChrisATD1, awesome right? **

**Update on Total Drama Eviction. TDE is currently on hiatus, I swear it is not given up! Just trying to think of a few challenges and add some plot and boom a new chapter shall come!**

**Trust me guys, this is an amazing opportunity to have a fun time! I promise!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age (18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (Clothes and hair):**

**Short Biography:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Why did your character sign up for TDR:**

**You know this is not a story, their will be no more chapters, no story, this is a roleplay:**

**This will either take place on Sunday's, Wednesday's, Thursday's, or Friday's around 7 or 8. Let me know what day works best for you, I will go with the majority of what is available for everyone:**

**You will know almost immediately if you are in, this is a roleplay. This will take place on a Chatango chatroom, no personal information is given whatsoever so don't worry about creepy people. Roleplaying has been a super fun part of my past 5 years on fanfiction and I want to spread the joy! Please join, you won't regret it. :)**


	2. UPDATE AND WHO IS IN

**GonardWithTheTDL here with an update everyone! I love all the apps you have sent in, you guys have been amazing! :), I am notconvinced all of you know this is an rp and not a story. Anyway, tomorrow would be a cool time to get to know each other so friend me on chatango, my account name is Stevetheborder . Friend that name and I will link u to a chat and we can meet everyone and start getting things planned out! I will be home around 3:30 pm eastern time and be on before 5pm. Any questions just pm me and I look forward to meeting everyone! We are on our way!**

**This is a list of the accepted contestants, they are accepted because they have made it shown that they know this is an rp. If you do not see your name you did not give me any indication you knew this was an RP, so just pm me or review to let me know you know this is an RP and I will happily accept you!**

**Guys:**

**Proud Eagle**

**Jack McCallum **

**Goat**

**Girls:**

**Lara Surecroft**

**Ruby Norman**

**Ayame Price**

**Chloe Ann**

**Caitlin Hudson**

**Autumn Jane**

**We need more dudes dudes!**


	3. Lets Get This Show On The Road

**Hey everyone, really important update on why I havent updated this or started this yet. I am sorry I have been 100% busy moving houses and havent even been by my laptop in a few days, the first RP will be Wednesday the 29th at 7:45pm Eastern time. I feel that is a good time to start and I hope to see you all there, we are still accepting applications but will make do with what we have, sorry for the long wait and its time to finally get this show on the road! :D**


End file.
